Problem: Given quadrilateral $ABCD,$ side $\overline{AB}$ is extended past $B$ to $A'$ so that $A'B = AB.$  Points $B',$ $C',$ and $D'$ are similarly constructed.

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

pair[] A, B, C, D;

A[0] = (0,0);
B[0] = (2,0);
C[0] = (1.5,2);
D[0] = (0.2,1.5);
A[1] = 2*B[0] - A[0];
B[1] = 2*C[0] - B[0];
C[1] = 2*D[0] - C[0];
D[1] = 2*A[0] - D[0];

draw(A[0]--A[1]);
draw(B[0]--B[1]);
draw(C[0]--C[1]);
draw(D[0]--D[1]);

label("$A$", A[0], W);
label("$A'$", A[1], E);
label("$B$", B[0], S);
label("$B'$", B[1], N);
label("$C$", C[0], NE);
label("$C'$", C[1], SW);
label("$D$", D[0], N);
label("$D'$", D[1], S);
[/asy]

After this construction, points $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ and $D$ are erased.  You only know the locations of points $A',$ $B',$ $C'$ and $D',$ and want to reconstruct quadrilateral $ABCD.$

There exist real numbers $p,$ $q,$ $r,$ and $s$ such that
\[\overrightarrow{A} = p \overrightarrow{A'} + q \overrightarrow{B'} + r \overrightarrow{C'} + s \overrightarrow{D'}.\]Enter the ordered quadruple $(p,q,r,s).$
Answer: Since $B$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AA'},$
\[\overrightarrow{B} = \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{A} + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{A'}.\]Since $C$ is the midpoint of $\overline{BB'},$
\begin{align*}
\overrightarrow{C} &= \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{B} + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{B'} \\
&= \frac{1}{2} \left( \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{A} + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{A'} \right) + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{B'} \\
&= \frac{1}{4} \overrightarrow{A} + \frac{1}{4} \overrightarrow{A'} + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{B'}.
\end{align*}Similarly,
\begin{align*}
\overrightarrow{D} &= \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{C} + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{C'} \\
&= \frac{1}{2} \left( \frac{1}{4} \overrightarrow{A} + \frac{1}{4} \overrightarrow{A'} + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{B'} \right) + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{C'} \\
&= \frac{1}{8} \overrightarrow{A} + \frac{1}{8} \overrightarrow{A'} + \frac{1}{4} \overrightarrow{B'} + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{C'},
\end{align*}and
\begin{align*}
\overrightarrow{A} &= \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{D} + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{D'} \\
&= \frac{1}{2} \left( \frac{1}{8} \overrightarrow{A} + \frac{1}{8} \overrightarrow{A'} + \frac{1}{4} \overrightarrow{B'} + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{C'} \right) + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{D'} \\
&= \frac{1}{16} \overrightarrow{A} + \frac{1}{16} \overrightarrow{A'} + \frac{1}{8} \overrightarrow{B'} + \frac{1}{4} \overrightarrow{C'} + \frac{1}{2} \overrightarrow{D'}.
\end{align*}Solving for $\overrightarrow{A},$ we find
\[\overrightarrow{A} = \frac{1}{15} \overrightarrow{A'} + \frac{2}{15} \overrightarrow{B'} + \frac{4}{15} \overrightarrow{C'} + \frac{8}{15} \overrightarrow{D'}.\]Thus, $(p,q,r,s) = \boxed{\left( \frac{1}{15}, \frac{2}{15}, \frac{4}{15}, \frac{8}{15} \right)}.$